Żale
by paulina-anna-vic
Summary: Co się stanie, gdy kobieta chce się wyżalić i ma deprechę? Krótko mówiąc - babskie humorki i pierwszy fik z ,,tą" treścią. Proszę więc o wyrozumialość ;-) Narratorka, Iason Mink, Riki


\- Hej, Riki- powiedziałam z bladym uśmiechem wchodząc na balkon w apartamencie Iasona Minka na najwyższym piętrze w Eos Tower. Mongrel jak zwykle siedział z jedną nogą na balustradzie, drugą opierając na posadzce i popalając papierosa.

\- Tasha!- rozpromienił się Riki. Podeszłam do balustrady i przez chwilę razem, w ciszy podziwialiśmy zapierającą dech w piersiach panoramę miasta. Westchnęłam ciężko. Riki wyjął papierosa z ust i trzymał w palcach prawej dłoni przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Wyglądasz jak ja po ostrej sprzeczce z Iasonen- zauważył mój towarzysz.- Stało się co?- dorzucił po chwili. Papieros wypalał się powoli w jego palcach, zapomniany. Znów ciężko westchnęłam i odwróciłam wzrok od krajobrazu, by popatrzeć na Rikiego.

\- Czy opowiadałam ci już o sobie?- spytałam.

\- Coś tam mówiłaś, ale szczegółami nie rzucałaś- uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie zapytany i z nietypową dla niego cierpliwością, czekał, aż zbiorę się w sobie. Przez ten czas jego papieros zdążył się wypalić całkowicie.

\- Cholera, mój ostatni- mruknął Riki gasząc niedopałek w stojącej obok wazie-popielniczce. Uniosłam jedną brew.

\- Od kiedy to zaprzestałeś wyrzucania wszystkiego, co się da, za balustradę balkonu?- spytałam lekko zaczepnym tonem głosu. Oparłam się plecami o tą niską ściankę, dzielącą mnie od prawie bezkresnej przepaści głęboko w dole i, założyłam ręce na piersiach.

\- Nie zaprzestałem- odparł buńczucznie. Oboje mierzyliśmy się przez chwilę wzrokiem.

\- A od kiedy ty ubierasz się jak ja za starych, dobrych czasów? Minus te satynowe szpile wysokości Jupiter Tower- dorzucił mierząc mnie wzrokiem. Miałam na sobie czarne, obcisłe jeansy i tego samego koloru, skórzaną ramoneskę. Była nie zapięta i widać było szmaragdową bluzkę z golfem. Westchnęłam przewracając oczami.

\- Dobra, niech cie będzie- zgodziłam się. Po chwili i on i ja uśmiechaliśmy się szeroko. Sięgnęłam do kieszeni kurtki i wyjęłam jednego papierosa. Podałam go zdziwionemu Rikiemu.

\- Dzięki- odezwał się chłopak z wdzięcznością w głosie i zapalił.

\- Tylko jeden, bo wiem, że Iason wywęszyłby miejsce ukrycia reszty, nawet gdyby były schowane gdzieś pod wodą- uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. Riki najpierw spojrzał na mnie z niesmakiem, potem na jego ustach zagościł podobny uśmiech.

\- Nie myśl, że zapomniałem, o czym rozmawialiśmy. Chciałaś coś powiedzieć?- spytał zaciągając się dymem.

\- Taaaa. W zasadzie to tak. Wiesz, tak sobie myślę od dłuższego czasu, że mamy podobną sytuację życiową- Riki popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Nie, w sumie to bardziej jak na wariatkę. Eh, nie dziwię mu się. Jeżeli już, to raczej samej sobie.

\- Chrzanisz. Ciebie nikt nie zamknął w domu i nie karze robić wszystkiego, czego sobie nie wymyśli- odparł gorzko Riki.

\- Równocześnie masz racje i się mylisz- odpowiedziałam równie gorzko i obróciłam się twarzą do miasta opierając przedramiona na balustradzie.

\- Fakt, mam więcej swobody, nie nosze łańcuchów, ani nie jestem zmuszana chodzić na imprezy, jakie tu mają. Ale tak samo jak i ty mam ograniczoną swobodę. Po prostu dłuższy łańcuch. Też w zasadzie muszę uważać co robię i gdzie chodzę- opowiadałam zatopiona w myślach. Riki patrzył zszokowany.

\- Wkręcasz mnie- odezwał się w końcu.

\- Uwierz, chciałabym. Ty masz swojego Iasona, ja mojego. Obaj są panami we własnym domu. Obaj nie lubią się powtarzać, a gdy się nie posłucha, brrr... Opieprz stulecia murowany. A, no właśnie, tu nasi panowie ciut się różnią, mój raczej używa głosu, nie ręki. Chociaż sama nie jestem pewna, co gorsze... A jak już coś postanowią, żeby u nich spowodować zmianę zdania, to równie dobrze można by próbować przepchnąć lądolód gołymi rękami. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie dadzą ci dojść do słowa. W sumie ci jednak zazdroszczę. Twój nie wymaga od ciebie niczego poza oddaniem i lojalnością. Mój, z kolei, nakłada na mnie obowiązki i oczekuje ich wypełniania. To ja już wolę bez obowiązków, tylko meldować potrzeby i nie martwić się, jak to zrobić, żeby wszystko zgrać. Nawet nie wiesz, jakim jesteś szczęściarzem. Możesz mieć wszystko, wystarczy, że go poprosisz. Fakt, musisz być posłuszny, żeby w ogóle rozpatrzył prośbę. Ale, na serio, wolałabym w ten sposób- jasne zasady. Nie nazbyt skomplikowane. Obowiązki praktycznie żadne- odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę. Nadal mierzył mnie powątpiewającym spojrzeniem.

\- Możesz przestać? Tak strasznie ciężko jest mi uwierzyć? Zresztą, nie odpowiadaj. Musiałam się po prostu komuś wyżalić, a wiem, że ty najlepiej mnie zrozumiesz- powiedziałam i odwróciłam się znów stronę pięknego widoku.

\- Kiedy wraca twój Blondie?- spytałam nadal wgapiając się przed siebie. Nie zdążył mi odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszałam odgłos otwieranych drzwi, a zaraz potem głosy Daryla i Iasona.

\- O wilku mowa- uśmiechnęliśmy się z Rikim równocześnie. Iason skierował swe kroki na balkon w poszukiwaniu Rikiego. Muszę przyznać- zdziwił się tylko trochę moim widokiem.

\- Tasha. Widzę, że dotrzymywałaś towarzystwa Rikiemu. Jestem wdzięczny. Przynajmniej nie zdążył niczego zniszczyć- powiedział Blondie podchodząc do Rikiego i obejmując go od tyłu w pasie. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok.

\- Cześć Iason. Mnie też miło cie widzieć- przywitałam pana domu.

\- Co cie sprowadza?- spytał Iason kładąc podbródek na ramieniu Rikiego, a następnie szepcząc mu coś do ucha nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, to nic takiego. Potrzebowałam się komuś wyżalić. Wiesz, kobiety czasem tak mają. Zmienne nastroje i tak dalej. Aktualnie lekka deprecha i nostalgia- odparłam lekko kwaśnym tonem.

\- O? I żaliłaś się Rikiemu?- uprzejmie zdziwił się Blondie.

\- Bo wiem, że mnie zrozumie- wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Mówiłam mu, że też mam osobę o twoim charakterze w moim życiu- sprecyzowałam. Patrząc na nich zastanawiałam się, jakbym się czuła w objęciach Iasona. Pewnie bezpieczna i spokojna. Westchnęłam ciężko i spuściłam wzrok.

\- Co jest?- spytał zaniepokojony Riki.

\- Zrobiłbyś coś dla mnie?- spytałam Szefa Syndykatu, czerwieniąc się lekko.

\- Co takiego?- podejrzliwie spytał Iason. Po chwili wahania podeszłam do nich i wtuliłam się w Iasona.

\- Mmmm, tak lepiej- zamruczałam, zamykając oczy i głęboko wdychając jego zapach. Iason po chwili lekkiego oszołomienia, otoczył mnie ramionami, Riki też się przytulił. Przez moment tak staliśmy, w bezruchu. A potem;

\- Pocałuj mnie- szepnęłam cicho. Iason jednak usłyszał. Spojrzał pytająco na Rikiego, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. W następnej chwili poczułam jego usta na moich. Jęknęłam cicho i udzieliłam mu dostępu. Tak jak sądziłam, od razu zdominował pocałunek. Wtuliłam się mocniej. Iason wplótł mi palce we włosy rozpuszczając koński ogon. Następnie wziął mnie na ręce i, wciąż całując, zabrał do swojej sypialni.

Gdy byliśmy na miejscu, delikatnie położył mnie na swoim olbrzymim łóżku. Dwoma ruchami pozbyłam się swoich czarnych szpilek ze stóp. W ślad za nimi podążyła ramoneska.

\- Mmmm, jedwabie i to w moim ulubionym kolorze- skomentowałam z uśmiechem wodząc ręką po śliskim materiale szmaragdowego koloru. Gdy chciał do mnie podejść, odturlałam się na bok ze śmiechem. Iason przewrócił oczami, złapał mnie za nogi i pociągnął, tak, że znalazłam się pod nim. Stojąc nade mną i opierając się na rękach i kolanach patrzył mi w oczy. Buńczucznie odwzajemniłam spojrzenie i sięgnęłam jedną ręką do jego karku przyciągając go do pocałunku. Poczułam jego ręce, wciąż w tych satynowych rękawiczkach, błądzące pod moją bluzką. Po chwili ściągnął ją ze mnie. Zielony golf wylądował gdzieś przy drzwiach. W chwilę później dołączyły do niej także i spodnie, które stawiły troszkę większy opór. Moje palce zajęte były szukaniem tych wszystkich sprzączek i guzików w jego ubraniu. Zawarczałam w pocałunek, rozdrażniona złośliwością rzeczy martwych. Blondie zachichotał cicho i na chwilę wyplątał się z moich objęć. Następnie, już bez denerwujących elementów w postaci zbędnego odzienia, zaczął mnie całować, poczynając od szyi i schodząc powoli w dół. Gryząc od czasu do czasu. Wygięłam plecy w łuk i moje dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się w jego złotej grzywie, gdy poczułam ugryzienie u zbiegu szyi i prawego ramienia. Złapał moje obie dłonie i wyplątał ze swoich włosów, gdy ofiarą jego zębów stała się skóra moich obojczyków. Następnie lewą ręką przyszpilił mi ręce do materaca nad moją głowa. Po czym sięgnął do moich pleców, rozpiął stanik i odrzucił na bok. Sapnęłam głośno, gdy poczułam jego usta na moim sutku. Najpierw jednym, później drugim. Poczułam, że cała się trzęsę. _No, to wiem jak Riki się czuje._ Przebiegło mi przez myśl. Następnie jęknęłam cicho, gdy gładził delikatną skórą po wewnętrznej stronie moich ud. Czując, że delikatnie pociąga za moją bieliznę, uniosłam biodra i w chwilę później byłam już całkowicie naga. Wzdrygnęłam się lekko i chciałam wyrwać dłonie z tego żelaznego uścisku. Nic z tego. Jednak to zwróciło jego uwagę. Spojrzał mi pytająco w oczy. Wiedziałam, że zobaczył tam nutkę strachu. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie robiłaś tego nigdy, nie mylę się?- spytał aksamitnym głosem głaszcząc mnie uspokajającym gestem po policzku. Kiwnęłam głową i wtuliłam się w tą delikatną dłoń, zamykając oczy.

\- Będę delikatny- obiecał cicho i pocałował mnie krótko. Jego wolna ręka wróciła do błądzenia po moich udach. Następnie przeniosła się na podbrzusze i zaczęła schodzić w dół. Poczułam jego palce na skórze otaczającej kość łonową. Potem zaczął delikatnie pieścić okolice mojej łechtaczki, jednak nie dotykając jej bezpośrednio. Zastanawiałam się przez chwilę, skąd on wie co mi sprawia przyjemność, skoro do tej pory, sama tego nie wiedziałam. Koniecznie chciałam mu się wyrwać i wpleść palce w te przepiękne, lśniące włosy. _Heh, mam zupełnie te same myśli, co Rikiego._ Jednak nie dałam rady nawet oderwać rąk od materaca łóżka. Z moich ust wyrwało się zdesperowane skomlenie. Natomiast biodra uniosły się w poszukiwaniu większego kontaktu z tą doprowadzającą mnie do szału dłonią. Widząc to, Iason zabrał pieszczącą mnie rękę i sięgnął do szuflady nocnej szafki. Wyjął małą buteleczkę, otworzył i nalał trochę płynu na moje podbrzusze.

\- Aaaa, zimne- zaprotestowałam słabo.

\- Hushhh- z uśmiechem powiedział Blondie i zaczął pieścić mokrą skórę. Po chwili jego palce były już wystarczająco śliskie i znów skierował je między moje rozchylone nogi. Tym razem, po chwili wodzenia dookoła mojego wejścia, wślizgnął jeden palec do środka.

\- Achhh- sapnęłam zdziwiona intensywnością doznania i znów moje plecy wygięły się w łuk. W tym momencie Iason ponownie ugryzł mnie w szyję. Następnie językiem złagodził ból pokrzywdzonego miejsca. Po chwili do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi. Blondie wodził ustami po mojej szyi, ramionach i klatce piersiowej. Raz po raz skupiając się, na przemian, na obu moich sutkach i zostawiając wilgotne ścieżki na moim ciele.

\- Iason- wysapałam rozchylając bardziej nogi. Odpowiedział mi cichy chichot i nagle jego ręka przerwała swoje poczynania. W następnej chwili poczułam, że została zastąpiona przez coś większego. Sapnęłam cicho i popatrzyłam na niego z lekkim przestrachem.

\- Będzie dobrze- obiecał mi. Zamknęłam oczy, przełknęłam ciężko i skinęłam głową. Po chwili zaczął się we mnie wsuwać. Powoli, jak obiecał. Jęknęłam, ale dźwięk został stłumiony w jego pocałunku. Odprężyłam się odrobinę. Po chwili poczułam ostry ból, który jednak szybko minął, zdławiony przyjemnością. Ale i tak wyrwał mi się głośniejszy jęk. Ręka Iasona powędrowała do mojego policzka i czule pogładziła. Gdy ból minął, splotłam nogi za jego plecami i przyciągnęłam go bliżej. Każdy jego ruch stymulował mój czuły punkt, tak, że po niedługiej chwili doszłam ze zdławionym okrzykiem. Iason dołączył chwilę później zatapiając mi zęby w złączeniu szyi i ramienia. Po chwili puścił moje, cały czas przyszpilone do materaca łóżka, ręce. Teraz lekko obolałe. Pocałował mnie raz jeszcze i położył się obok mnie, tak, że leżałam z głową na jego piersiach. Objęłam go jedną ręką i zamknęłam oczy. Iason głaskał mnie po głowie wplatając palce w moje długie włosy.

\- Wszystko w porządku?- szepnął mi do ucha odgarniając kosmyk czarnych włosów z mojego czoła i przykrywając nas jedwabnym prześcieradłem.

\- Mhmmm- wymruczałam, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Poczułam, jak drży w cichym chichocie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Riki nie będzie zły- dodałam po chwili.

\- Nie będzie. A jeśli już, to za to, że nie dołączył do nas- z uśmiechem powiedział Blondie.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że jeszcze będzie miał okazję- jednym okiem popatrzyłam na Iasona.

\- Co powiesz na resztę nocy, ale już w jego towarzystwie?- spytałam podnosząc głowę i patrząc w te zniewalające niebieskie oczy. Blondie przeczesał mi włosy palcami i zbłądził na policzek. Zamruczałam cicho.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię się nim dzielić- oznajmił rzeczowym tonem. Moje spojrzenie stało się błagalne. Iason westchnął głęboko i przymknął oczy.

\- Prrrrroszę?- spytałam sięgając dłonią do tych satynowo miękkich włosów i okręcając wokół palców.

\- Riki też tak robi- mruknął cicho Iason.

\- Dobrze, jeśli będzie chciał- dodał po chwili. Rozpromieniłam się i pocałowałam go namiętnie. Przysunął mnie bliżej. Po chwili przerwaliśmy pocałunek. Ziewnęłam szeroko, na co mój prywatny lew uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Prześpij się trochę, mamy dużo czasu- szepnął mi do ucha. Umościłam się wygodnie z głową na jego klatce piersiowej. Ukołysana biciem jego serca oraz ręką przeczesującą moje włosy. Wkrótce potem spałam smacznie.


End file.
